


I Think We're Kinda You Know

by PrincessMuk



Series: HSMTMTS One Shots! [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Communication, Confessions, Episode: s01e07 Thanksgiving, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Seblos, is this basically that YOI thing I wrote but without a proposal?, the answer is yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMuk/pseuds/PrincessMuk
Summary: “So… “ he started, before Carlos could say anything else like a goodbye. “Weee... went to homecoming together.”“Yeah.” Carlos nodded slowly, almost skeptically. Seb couldn’t blame him. It was a slightly weird way to start this conversation, especially since they hadn’t talked about homecoming since basically right after it had happened.“And... we danced.” Seb couldn’t help but avert his gaze. “We danced… romantically. Really romantically. A-all on our own.”“Mm...hm.” Carlos nodded again, though his eyes narrowed a bit, making him look a little confused. Which really, just made even less sense than before. Didn’t he realize what he was getting at?“S-so… “ Seb fiddled with his thumbs, biting his lip before he looked up. “Are... we together?--Dedicated to emo-girl10 on Tumblr, who came up with the title. (Thank you so much!!)
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith
Series: HSMTMTS One Shots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593637
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	I Think We're Kinda You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emo-Girl10](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emo-Girl10).



> Two in one day! Crazy, right?

“You got everything?” Seb was standing next to the couch, his coat already on as he watched Carlos close his masterpiece of a board game. The party had been… interesting, for sure. It’d been very fun, for the most part, but then everything with Gina had happened… Seb had a feeling Ricky wasn’t going to be very happy at the next practice. And Gina… might not even  _ be _ at the next practice.

He hoped the situation would work itself out… anyhow, he couldn’t do anything about it. Not now, anyway.

“Yeah, yeah,” Carlos nodded to himself, then looked at Seb with a bright smile that made the blond’s heart skip a beat. “I’m good to go!”

Seb smiled as Carlos put the board game into his bag, grabbed the Tupperware that hadn’t fit into his bag, and stood up. 

“We’re leaving, Ashlyn!” Carlos called out. “Bye!”

“Bye!” Seb heard Ashlyn’s voice from the kitchen as he grabbed Carlos’ coat.

Seb opened the door for Carlos and held it until he went through, following him out soon after.

Carlos had driven him here, which also meant he was his ride home. Which was great, because Seb loved spending time with Carlos. Every moment with him felt so... exhilarating. Whether it was practicing impossible dance moves, sitting next to each other during study hall, or driving together, it never failed to make Seb smile.

Really, Carlos was the kind of person that always made Seb feel all happy and filled with joy whenever they interacted, no matter what kind of day he’d had before seeing him… Which was exactly the reason why he was so worried that, despite all that had happened between them, they weren’t… well,  _ together _ .

“Uh, hon?” Carlos brought Seb back to Earth. “Can you open the car door for me, please? I’m carrying a  _ bit _ too much stuff.”

“Oh, right!” Seb blinked, then quickly nodded, moving to open the door so Carlos could get himself situated.

And there was that other thing that made Seb about a billion more times confused… Carlos had taken up calling him pet names.

But… that didn’t automatically mean they were together, right? Pet names just seemed like a Carlos thing to do. Yet, he  _ knew _ Carlos must like him… he’d asked him to homecoming, after all. They’d danced together.  _ Danced. Together. _ That had to mean  _ something _ …

The only thing confusing about it was that they’d never really labeled what they were. And frankly, Seb couldn’t take that for much longer.

They got into the car, and Carlos put on his coat. The sound of the shutting doors, along with the heater turning on, caused Seb to realize just how close they were in this thing... How had he not noticed that before?

(He knew why. He hadn’t been freaking out before.)

Carlos turned the radio up just enough for the soft sounds of broadway to come through, then started driving, his fingers tapping on the wheel in time with the music.

It was cute, Seb couldn’t deny that.

As Carlos sang along to  _ I Feel Pretty _ , Seb wondered if he should just ask. It would be so easy, wouldn’t it? To just say,  _ ‘hey, Carlos, we both seem pretty into each other, right? We’re, like, dating, right?” _

Super easy… unless they  _ weren’t _ dating.

Then, Carlos might be disgusted. He might never want to hang out with Seb again, let alone date him. What if he told everyone else about it, how Seb thought they were dating just because they’d danced together? What if he’d changed his mind after the homecoming fiasco and didn’t even like him???

Before Seb knew it, they were pulling into his driveway, (which was really more like a dirt road due to its length) and he realized he didn’t have much time to sort out the truth.

“Well… here we are,” Carlos smiled, completely oblivious to Seb’s crisis.

“Uh, right.” Seb nodded. He shifted in his seat, licking his lips as he wondered if he should bring it up now. It was his last chance until he saw Carlos again at school... he should take it. Even if he might make a fool of himself… he had to know!

“So… “ he started, before Carlos could say anything else like a goodbye. “Weee... went to homecoming together.”

“Yeah.” Carlos nodded slowly, almost skeptically. Seb couldn’t blame him. It was a slightly weird way to start this conversation, especially since they hadn’t talked about homecoming since basically right after it had happened.

“And... we danced.” Seb couldn’t help but avert his gaze. “We danced… romantically.  _ Really _ romantically. A-all on our own.”

“Mm...hm.” Carlos nodded again, though his eyes narrowed a bit, making him look a little confused. Which really, just made even less sense than before. Didn’t he realize what he was getting at?

“S-so… “ Seb fiddled with his thumbs, biting his lip before he looked up. “Are... we together?”

Carlos’ look softened as he finally realized what was going on. “Oh, honey,” he reached up to caress Seb’s cheek, smiling softly. “I thought that was obvious.”

“O-oh,” Seb blushed, giggling softly as he leaned into Carlos’ touch. He let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in, wondering why he hadn’t asked sooner… this was so much better than worrying, after all.

“So…” Carlos bit his lip, gaze lowering for a moment before it came back up to meet Seb’s eyes. He brushed his cheek with his thumb. “Now that we both know we’re boyfriends… “ he seemed scared, almost as scared as Seb, and yet, just as excited. “Is there anything you want to do?”

Now this, Seb was sure of.

He leaned forward and pressed a soft peck against Carlos’ lips. He leaned back to see his reaction after they parted -- a deep blush and a wide smile. He’d remember that look forever.

“Sebbie… “ Carlos sighed happily, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. His breath was warm on Seb’s cheeks, the air inside the car still pretty cold despite the heater being turned on. “I really,  _ really _ like you.”

“I really really like you, too, Carlos,” Seb grinned, because he really just couldn’t help it.

Carlos giggled, and so did Seb, and then Carlos was leaning back a bit and looking at him with his beautiful eyes half-lidded, and Seb knew exactly what was coming next.

This time, they both leaned in. And this time, their kiss was a whole lot more than just a peck… Carlos’ hand moved up Seb’s face and into his hair, pushing it back as they kissed. And wow, what a kiss it was… it was slow and sweet, yet excitedly rushed and inexperienced. 

This was Seb’s second kiss (his first being about thirty seconds ago) and he had a feeling it was Carlos’, too. That thought caused excitement to bubble in his chest, his heart fluttering around like a butterfly trying to escape, if only to get closer to the person who’d given it life in the first place.

When they finally parted, Carlos letting his hand fall to the console between them, Seb was blushing like a madman. He could still feel the ghost of Carlos’ softness pressed against his lips, despite them no longer kissing. He hoped to feel it again soon… 

“W-well… I should get going,” Seb ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll… see you at school?”

Carlos smiled, and nodded. “See you at school. And… “ he bit his lip, “maybe we can plan something outside of that, too?”

Seb grinned again and nodded quickly, “yes, yes, I’d love that!” He blushed a little more at the thought of a date with Carlos. 

“Great.” Carlos exhaled.

Seb’s smile only grew, and his response came out as more of a whisper than a word as he nodded. “Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still feel like this could be a bit better but... it was well-received on the HSMTMTS Discord, so I thought I'd share it!  
> Speaking of the Discord, feel free to join it with this code: N8yxK7e


End file.
